Becoming a Hunter
by Smilies4
Summary: Can a stupid fight ruin Percy and Annabeth's relationship? Well this really be the end...and what happens when Annabeth finds out Percy's secret and pledges herself to the maiden godess and becomes a hunter? Will they ever be the same.


**AN:yo, people, this is my first story so please no flames and i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO *cries silently* and i do not own HP so like don't sue or anything cause at this rate it looks like i won't be getting a lawyer because of last time when i... sorry getting off track, well i gotta go so yeah have fun!**

Annabeth Chase, daugter of Athena sat down on a wodden chair in defeat. "Malcom, what are we going to do, we are so far behind in scheduale... and the hunters are coming!" Annabeth complained to her half brother and second in command of the Athena cabin.

In silence Malcom and Annabeth examined the bluprints for the new beach shack. "well... i guess for now, we'll have to talk with the Hephatues kids, you know, to see what they say..." Malcom trailed off. 'Well lets call it a day, i'll see you at the dinner paviolon later." Malcom said, as he walked out of the Athena cabin.

Annabeth surpassed a sigh. "Oh- Mom please bless us, we are so far behind I can't keep up." Annabeth prayed silently to the Goddess of war stategy, weavingand wisdom. Athena, Annabeth and Malcom's mom.

After the whole conflict with the roman gods and half-bloods plus gea and uranus, the whole camp settled down, and things went back to normal, which meant in Annabeth's case more work with new camp buildings. Seeing that there was no way the hephatues kids could make enough planks for the floor plan, the frustrated architect through the blueprint in the trash.

Getting up she decided to walk to the big house, maybe even get something to drink.

As annabeth approuched the big blue farmhouse she spotted Mr. D playing pinnocio. Mr. D was the god Dionysus and he was a lazy god as far as any half-blood, monster, god or godess could tell.

" Hey Mr.D, having fun?" Annabeth asked as she took hold of the front door knob. "eh- leave me alone Annie!" Hey cried without even looking at Annabeth. Annabeth was about to correct him on saying her name wrong, but decided not to anger the wine god.

As Annabeth walked into the big house, it was already packed with campers and satrys. "Hey guys what's up?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat on the bottem step of the staircase. No repy. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth observed a full on argument between cabin leaders Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.

"You think this is funny? Well here's a newsflash for you- it's not!" Daughter of Demeter and cabin leader, Katie Gardner wailed. Travis crossed his arms, "well will you just grow something!" Travis spat, and stormed off. Katie looked confused and muttered "grow something?"

Annabeth smilied seeing the two of them so...immature was just so amusing. Remembering her thirst, Annabeth got up and walked to the kitchen. Sitting on the island, in the middle of the room, sat, son of Posiden. His dark black hair was wavy and his sea green eyes were closed. It was Percy- Annabeth's boyfriend.

Without opening his eyes, Percy muttered "Hey Annabeth, we're still going bowling tonight, with grover and juniper and maybe Nico?" oh-no, Annabeth had been so busy that she had forgoten about their double-date with Grover their satry friend and his girlfriend juniper plus maybe a tag-a-long with the son of hades, Nico.

"we're not going are we?" Percy concluded, opening his eyes. Seeing Percy's sea green eyes filled with dissapointment made Annabeth guilty for forgetting. "Look we'll go next time." Annabeth promised. Percy's looked confused "we'll? I'm going still tonight." Percy explained. "No, your not, your not going on a date without me!" Annabeth said, anger rising in her. "you can't tell me what i'm doing!" Percy protested. "well my BOYFRIEND isn't going!" Annabeth snatched. "Well yeah your BOYFRIEND isn't going, cause you don't have one anymore! Percy spat.

Sliding off the kitchen island percy stormed out of the room. Still in schock, Annabeth listened as Percy slammed the front door than the porch door, than was gone.

**Sorry it's so short i have to go, plz comment!**


End file.
